Korrasami One shots
by blue yoda
Summary: compilation of short stories. I started with Korrasami,maybe I'll do some about Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

_Message in a bottle_

"Are you sure that you don't want me coming with you,Korra?" Asami said gently,a worried look in her face.  
>Korra wanted to smack her.<br>Is that what she is to them now? A crippled,pathetic **child** who need someone to constantly look after him and keep him safe?  
>She felt a lump of tears starting to form in her throat.<br>"No.." she said,struggling to speak. "I'll be fine."  
>But when the ship started sailing,Korra felt like a hand was grabbing her heart mercilessly and pressing hard. She knew she couldn't contact them anymore,at least not until reaching the southern water tribe. So she got pen,paper,and a bottle of vodka. The last one wasn't hard for her to get these days.<br>She wrote a note,pushed it into the bottle and carefully closed it,and then she threw it to the ocean,using a bit of waterbending to send it toward Republic city.  
>She hoped that Asami would get her massage in a bottle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Learning how to drive<em>

"Left! Left!" shouted Asami.  
>Korra turned the wheel of the new super-advanced,super-pricey prototype of the satomobile and hit a stand filled with cabbages.<br>"Your other left!"  
>"My cabbages!" screamed an old man with horror.<br>"Sorry!" shouted Korra while turning her head to him,which caused her to almost kill a man who was taking his dog on a walk.  
>"Eyes on the road!" ordered Asami with panic.<br>Korra hit a street lantern.  
>Asami jumped out of the car.<br>"that was pretty good,wasn't it?" Said Korra triumphantly . "I **told** you I wouldn't destroy the city."  
>Asami raised her head and looked at Korra.<br>"That was a million yuans car! I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful<br>_Asami knocked on the bathroom door.  
>"Korra!" she shouted. "We'll be late!"<br>"I don't wanna go!" replied Korra.  
>"I'm opening the door!" called Asami.<br>"No way!"  
>"I'm gonna!"<br>"OK, OK,I'm coming outside." Said Korra. "But..Just promise you wouldn't laugh,OK?"  
>"I promise." Said Asami softly.<br>The door slowly opened.  
>Korra stood in her traditional water tribe attire,but something was off.<br>"Oh god,Korra,what happened to your hair?"  
>Korra's hair was dyed black,but something went wrong as her hair is now black but with brown dots all over it.<br>"I-" Korra blushed. "I wanted to..look like you."  
>"Why would you want to do that Korra?" Asami said,touching Korra's hair. "Your'e beautiful"<br>"No,I'm not." Korra sat down and held her head in her hands. "Do you what they wrote about me in the papers before a couple of days? That I'm fat. And that I have 'no sense of fashion'."  
>Asami changed her voice to a shrilly imitation of a teenage girl. "'Oh my spirtis,Those shoes with this dress?"<br>Korra let out a smile.  
>"Hey." Asami held Korra's shoulder. "Maybe we'll stay here,and I'll show you <strong>exactly<strong> how much beautiful I think you are."

* * *

><p><em>Repairing the car<em>

Asami wiped the sweat out of her forehead.  
>"screwdriver." She commanded.<br>"Yes sir." Korra reached for the toolbox and grabbed the toolbox. "Here you go."  
>"I can't believe it. It's the third time this week!" she said while leaning atop the car's hood.<br>"Yeah.." Korra leaned back. _Dat ass._ "I'll bet you'll figure it out eventually."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK,so that was my first LOK story,and maybe I'll write some more,I dunno.<br>**__**my inspiration for Message In A Bottle was the Police song: Message in a bottle.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**_** guys,blue yoda here! Here's the second chapter I promised you!**_

* * *

><p><em>Moving Out<em>

"Why am I doing this again?" Korra stumbled,fighting to keep the huge pile of boxes she's holding steady.  
>Asami smiled and blew a stray strand of hair over her forehead,making her best puppy face. "Because you want to help your beautiful,amazing,supportive, and overall lovely girlfriend to move out."<br>"But.. It's so heavy." complained Korra. "What are keeping in here anyway? Bricks?"  
>"Nope." Asami smiled,bent and whispered to Korra's ear.<br>Korra blushed. "Oh god."  
>"So,you better bring them to our apartment."Asami winked. "So we could bring them to good use."<br>"**Oh god.**"

* * *

><p><em>Beautiful 2<em>

Korra sent her hand sleepily,looking for Asami's warmth. But as the avatar couldn't find it,she woke up,noticing a shadowy figure in front of the bed.  
>"Asami?" she said,rubbing her eyes. "good spirits,what time is it?"<br>"go back to sleep Korra,everything is alright."  
>"Are you putting your makeup on?" asked Korra,still not completely awake.<br>"No." Said Asami,almost begging. "go back to sleep."  
>"Yes,yes you are!" Korra jumped out of bed,wearing a tank top that was thrown away in last night's events.<br>Asami continued using her eyeliner with shaky hands.  
>"Go back to sleep,Korra. I'm fine." She forced a smile.<br>Korra caught her hand. "Hey."  
>"S-stop."<br>"What are you doing? It's 2 AM. You don't need your makeup."  
>"I-I" Asami detached herself from Korra's hands. "Please,I don't want you to see me like this. Go back to sleep."<br>"Asami." Korra held Asami's head,forcing her to look in the avatar's blue eyes. "I want to help you. You can tell me everything."  
>Asami dropped the eyeliner and sat on the bed.<br>"When I was 13,I had skin problems. Like,really bad skin problems. And that I was the richest girl in the class didn't help. A-all the popular kids,they laughed at me and humiliated me. I thought that was because I ate too much,so I-I stopped. Eating,I mean. My dad,he didn't noticed,until I fainted,after I haven't ate for two weeks. So,he took me out of school and transferred me to another school. He bought me my first makeup kit,and when I put my makeup I feel like...Another person. I was confident and strong."  
>Asami lifted her head. "I can completely understand I-if you don't want m-"<br>"What?!" Korra grabbed Asami's head again. "Why would I..Asami. Your'e the prettiest,hottest,smartest,funniest girl I've ever met. Makup or not. And I love you. You are beautiful,and it doesn't matter what you do."

* * *

><p><em>Working<em>

"Korra,stop." Asami shook her neck,detaching the avatar's lips from her hinterland. "I'm working."  
>"But you were working all dayy..." whined the avatar. "Come play with me."<br>"No."  
>"Pretty please." The avatar rubbed her face against Asami's hair.<br>"I have an important meeting,and I should prepare."  
>"You <strong>should. <strong>not **must. **" smiled Korra. "That's two different things."  
>"I'm..I'm- Stop that!"<br>"Stop what?" Said Korra with pretended innocence. "I ain't doing anything."  
>"Your'e t-touching m-my.." Asami closed her eyes with pleasure and then shook her head. <em>concentrate<em>,she scolded herself. "S-stop that!"  
>"Mmm..What did you said?" Whispered Korra. "I can't-" The avatar pressed a <strong>very<strong> sensitive point. "hear you."  
>"Oh god." panted Asami. "I..what were I saying?"<br>"That you want to come to bed?" suggested Korra.  
>"Yeah,I think that was it..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Drawing<br>_  
>Asami sat comfortably on the grass outside the air temple,laying against a tree and sticking her tongue out with concentration. <em>Is Korra a D cup or a C cup,<em> she asked herself. _Who cares. I'll draw them as a C cup._

"What are you doing?" Meelo said with curiosity,hovering down from one of the branches he was sitting on and stood next to her while eating a sweet bun. "Ah,nothing!" Blushed Asami. "I-I was…" _think,dammit. "_I was drawing Korra,for your…ah,search. Yes! That's it." She ripped of the incriminating parts of the drawing,leaving only Korra's face. "Take that,and show it to the pepole you meet. Maybe someone has seen her. A-and.." Asami's cheeks were burning. "But just.. Don't tell anyone **I** draw it,Okay?"

* * *

><p><em>Drawing 2<br>_"Hey beautifull," Korra smoothly entered the room. "What'cha doing?"  
>Asami blushed and hid the paper she was working on in the drawer beneath her desk. "N-nothing. I'm thinking about new Satomobile model. But except that..nothing."<br>"Yeah.." Korra smiled. "And I bet that thing you hid in the drawer was a new satomobile model."  
>"Ah."<br>"C'mon love," Korra leaned forward,her face almost touching Asami's face. _She smells good,_noticed Asami. "What is so secret you can't even show it to **me?**"  
>Korra used the fact that Asami was so immersed at looking her eyes and sent her hand to open the drawer and take out the paper.<br>"Hey!" Asami tried to grab Korra's hand but missed.  
>Korra's eyes widened.<br>"I can explain." Asami said quickly.  
>"My boobs are larger from that." Said Korra dryly,and as she turned to exit the room,she turned and added with a wink and a smile- "But you should know that by now."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Rumors,Part I_  
>"Hey." Korra walked into the room with her usual cocky smile. "What's up girl?"<br>"I'm working." Asami stuck her tongue out while drawing a new idea that she was working on. "Don't you have a boyfriend you stole from me to play with?"  
>"No.." Korra sat down with a sad face. "He's with Chief Beifong. So,I was thinkin'.." Korra's fingers tapped on the wood desk,getting closer and closer to Asami's hand. Suddenly,Asami noticed that Korra's face were very,<strong>very<strong> close to hers.  
>"Maybe we could spend some time together?"<br>Asami got up. "And **I ** was thinking,that maybe we shouldn't."  
>The Avatar's blue eyes widened. "That's not very nice of you."<br>Asami's face reddened. "I-" She took a deep breath and didn't looked in the Avatar's eyes. "Father says you are not a good **influence **on me."  
>"Well,fuck him." Said Korra with anger. "You are an independent person and you can decide who you want to hang out with,don't ya think?"<br>"Ahm,well..." Asami blushed even harder. "He read Tuesday's paper."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Asami opened up the drawer and handed Korra a paper. "Page 24,the gossip column."  
>The headline was large,a red question mark on the end of it. "Lesbians?!" a big white and black picture of Asami laughing shyly of some joke that Korra told her,her hand hiding her teeth.<br>Korra's ears reddened. "Oh."

"Oh,indeed." Said Asami dryly. "The company stocks dropped. Badly. Father..." Asami took a deep breath. "We just can't be seen together. For a long time."

"I-"

"Just..,just go,Korra." Asami turned her back onto her. "You know the way out."  
>The shocked Avatar left quietly through the door,not looking back,and as a result she didn't see the Sato heiress clenches her fingernails into her chair nor she didn't see the tear that ran across her cheek.<p>

_Cooking_

"Wake up!"  
>"No." Korra held the pillow to her face. "Go away."<br>"Korra,wake up!"  
>"Must sleep. Too tired."<br>Asami ripped the pillow out of Korra's hands. Korra groaned.  
>"Get up!"<br>"Can't." Korra smiles,"You exhausted me last night,and maybe..." Korra waved her hand and Asami was blown away and landed softly on the bed. "We'll try to recreate the mood?"  
>"Korra!" Asami got up and fixed her dress. "Don't you remember what day it is?"<br>"No."  
>"Today Bolin and Mako are supposed to come for dinner!"<br>"Oh." Korra got up and yawned. "So I should really put some clothes on."  
>"Yes,yes you should."<p>

Asami tied her hair in a ponytail. "Let's start."  
>"You look hot." Smirked Korra.<br>"Korra. Concentrate."  
>"No,I mean it. You should tie your hair down more often." Korra leaned against the kitchen table. "Maybe we'll cancel tonight's dinner?"<br>"No. I promised Bolin and Mako that they'll be in our new apartment. Now,do you want to help or not?"  
>"Yeah." Korra shrugged.<br>"So,we'll start with the chicken,and then the cake,and then the salad."  
>"Do you sure that you know how to cook?" Korra smiled. "Like,didn't you had servants and cooks that made your food?"<br>"We've been over it." frowned Asami. "I made my food,as you know. **You,**on the other hand,can't make a toast."  
>"What can I say," shrugged Korra. "I always lose my patience."<br>"You always blast the toast with fire. Last time,you almost burned the kitchen."  
>"Let's return to the chicken,Okay?"<p>

_Drunk_

Asami laughed. "I'm so drunk."  
>"No,you're not." Korra blurted. "I am way more...drunk then you."<br>"I drank,like,5 glasses of..something. What are we even drinkin'?" Asked Asami.  
>"I think it's some sort of." Korra stopped for a second,looking in the bottle. "I think it says rice wine."<br>"D-do you remember why are we even drinking?" Asked Asami.  
>"I think it's the anniversary for..." Korra frowned for a second,but her alcohol striken mind couldn't grasp on the answer. She threw her glass at the wall. "Who cares."<br>They sat in silence for a while,only a random hiccup occasionally interrupted the silence.  
>"Wanna make out?"<br>"What?"  
>Korra smashed her mouth against Asami's lips,grabbing her head and getting her closer to Korra.<br>Korra separated from Asami.  
>"Wow." Asami panted. "Woah."<br>"That was nice,right?" Asked Korra,her cheeks turning red.  
>"Hell yeah it was." Managed Asami.<br>"Let's do it again?"  
>"But-"<br>"Butt indeed." Korra pulled Asami close to her.

_I Bet You Look Good On The Dance Floor_  
>"Hey beautiful."<br>Korra turned,quite annoyed as she is only trying to have a good time in a club for a change,but instead she have to deal with boys trying to get into her pants for 3 fucking hours.  
>"Shove it-" She froze.<br>"No,please continue." Said the beautiful girl with a smile. "Where should I shove it?"  
>"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to-"<br>"Insult me?" Smirked the girl. "I think you kinda did wanted to."  
>"It's just that-"<br>"Pepole have been bothering you all night. I know. " Completed the girl. "That's why I thought you'd like to spent some time with a good ol' gal like myself."  
>"Ahm,sure. I mean- why not,right?" Asked Korra.<br>"Wanna dance?"  
>"I don't know," Said Korra with a worried face. "I've never danced before."<br>"So why did you came here?" Asked the girl.  
>"Well,I thought- You see,it's my first night in the city,and-"<br>"Don't worry." The girl smiled a reassuring smile. "I bet **you** look good on the dance floor."  
>"You-You think?" Blushed Korra.<br>"Yes. Now come on."  
>"Okay,but just one thing,miss mystery. What's your name?"<br>"Asami Sato." Bowed the beautiful girl. "At your service."


End file.
